


Cheer Up

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jinyoung the stage father





	Cheer Up

Jinyoung is a stage parent. He will be there to support Aera on whatever school activities she will participate in. This time, it's a math quiz bee. He practiced his daughter for a week so he's sure that she will win.

"Hey, Jinyoung, your daughter is crying," he hears Jaebeom whisper to him.

Jinyoung comes back to reality. He's already imagining how much bragging he'll make Yugyeom suffer if Aera beats Yoonhee. Turns out his daughter is already crying even before the competition starts.

Jinyoung weaves his way to Aera. Her homeroom teacher, who has been trying to calm her down, makes way for the concerned father.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jinyoung asks, wiping his daughter's tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

"Daddy... there are so many people."

Jinyoung didn't think that she'll be overwhelmed of the attention. Aera is cool when the seven families are together, but maybe that's because she's known them since she's a baby. A school gymnasium full of strangers must have been too much.

"But didn't you say you want a gold medal?" Jinyoung tries.

She nods but continues silently crying. She holds her pen with shaky hands and tries to calm herself.

Jinyoung's heart aches. "No, it's okay, Aera-ya. There's ice cream outside. Let's get some, alright?"

Aera nods eagerly and wipes her face. Jinyoung sighs and carries her. He gives a quick apologetic look to the teacher, who gives him a smile of understanding.

Jinyoung hears cheering just as he and Aera finish the ice cream they bought. He can only hope Kwanjai beat Yoonhee. At least he can tell Bambam that the kid is definitely smarter for her age, rather than suffering through Yugyeom's mockery. He shakes his head at the thought. Who even let that idiot become a father? Yugyeom barely passed childhood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was a kid.


End file.
